New Team
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: Five months on, Frank and Stella have recruited four new agents for the M.I High project, Lucy, Danielle, Ainsley and Ashleigh. Their first mission is too big to handle so Frank's past team is called in to help. They have to investigate an abandoned warehouse, used by KORPS. The teams find that it is not abandoned and it is a race against time to get out without being seen by KORPS
1. Chapter 1

This is a little one shot that I made up for M.I High Day!

This is dedicated to you guys, Ash - Zoelook-a-like (AshBrentxoxo on Twitter), Ains - ainsley25 (ainsley725 on Twitter), and Dani - IWillBelieveIt (same Twitter name) You'll probably guess why when you read this! :)

Five months later after 'The Last Stand' episode.

**Disclaimer - I don't own MI High or anything you recognise! I just own my OC's.**

Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom had graduated to full time MI9 agents just over five months ago after accepting the job promotion from Frank and Stella after one of their most hardest missions ever. They accepted it, but it meant having to leave St Hearts and M.I High.

_Flashback. 5 months ago._

_Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom were stood outside in the playground of St Hearts. It was the last day of term before the Easter break._

_"So... taking the job means St Hearts and M.I High?" Tom said._

_"Well we can't stay as junior spies forever" Aneisha said._

_"There's no going back, right?" Tom added. _

_"No mate, here's to the future. Let's go tell Frank that we've made our decision" Dan quietly said. _

_"I never thought of this but I'm going to miss this place" Keri sniffled. _

_Aneisha placed her arm around her shoulder "At least we don't have to see my auntie everyday anymore" _

_The final bell rang. It was now the holidays. Students flooded the corridors desperately wanting to get out of the school. The team waited a few minutes before walking back into school to get their stuff. __They got their stuff and passed Mrs King on their way out, who Aneisha said a final goodbye to, she didn't know that Aneisha was leaving._

_The team glanced back at the school one final time before stepping into the playground and walking out the gates. They walked slowly down the path to MI9 HQ, where their new job awaited them. Frank was also there because of a meeting so it was the perfect time to tell him their decision._

Frank was currently making his way to Stella's office in the MI9 HQ. He sighed, fixing his tie. The past year had been a crazy one for him and his last team. He knocked sharply on Stella's door and was called in. He took a seat in front of her and her desk.

"Stella"

"Frank. I've called you here today because we need to discuss the M.I High project"

"Yes, what about it?" Frank questioned.

"I need you to help me pick four more kids to be part of the project again. This may take a while but let's get started" Stella popped 15 folders on the table and spread them out.

Frank and Stella spent hours watching footage of the kids and reading information about each of them until they had whittled it down to four potential candidates.

"So it's the three of them and him, yes?" Stella asked.

"Yes, she's like Aneisha, he's a perfect tech agent, and the two of them make good field agents" Frank pointed at each folder.

Stella gathered up the files and put them back away in her drawer apart from the four which she kept on her desk, ready for later use. Frank thanked Stella and left her office, going back to St Hearts.

1 month later, on the first day of the new term after the summer holidays, 4 new students walked into the school side by side, 1 boy and 3 girls. They split up and went over to different students, making new friends and chatting. The bell went and all the students traipsed into the school and into their classrooms but not for the four new students.

No, instead their pencils began flashing and they ran down the corridors to the caretakers cupboard. One of them scanned their thumb on the panel and they entered the cupboard. The lever was pulled and the four of them shot down to the M.I High base at lightening speed, their clothes changing from school uniform to black spy ones. The lift doors whooshed open but the base was pitch black.

"Team" Frank called out. The lights were suddenly switched on to reveal the base and Frank standing there "Welcome to M.I High"

Gasps and squeals could be heard from the team as they came in and looked around the base in awe. Frank gave them five minutes to have a look around the base before gathering them around the table in the middle.

"So Ashleigh, Danielle, Lucy and Ainsley are you ready for your first mission?" Frank asked.

The four teens glanced at each other nodding in agreement.

"Yes" They all replied in unison.

**So that's the end of my little one shot I made for M.I High Day! Hope you liked it Ash, Dani, Ains and anyone who's just read this.**

**I was planning this to be a one shot but I think I'm going to continue this onto a story now! Please review, I really want to hear your opinions! :) X**

**Till the next chapter! Lucy Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW CHAPTER. WOO HOO! Hey again! This is another chapter of 'New Team. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own M.I High or anything you recognise. I own my OC's though. :) **

"Right, your mission today is investigate a warehouse previously used by KORPS which was abandoned a few days ago. You need to go in and search for any evidence, anything that tells us what KORPS might be up to now" Frank finished speaking.

"So, this warehouse, how big is it?" Ainsley asked.

"It's rather big I'm afraid, about five times the size of the school"

"What! That big?" Danielle replied in shock.

"Just think of it as... A shopping mall!" Ashleigh added.

"Great idea!" Danielle cheered, hi-fiving Ashleigh. "Without the clothes and shoes obviously!"

"Is it going to take ages to search?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and you're going to need some help to do this. Team, I'd like you to meet the previous M.I High team" Frank stood to the side as four figures emerged from the shadows of the base. The team's eyes widened as the four figures came out of the shadows.

"Lucy, Danielle, Ashleigh and Ainsley, I'd like you to meet Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri, my previous M.I High team" Frank said.

"Are these the new guys?" Tom asked and Frank nodded.

"You've got a lot to do to catch up with us!" Dan added.

"Dan" Aneisha lightly punched his arm. "He's joking, though it's nice to meet you guys!" She came round with Keri and chatted to the girls. Ainsley and Tom headed over to Tom's old desk with the laptops on it. Frank and Dan stood and chatted to each other.

"I'm Tom Tupper, the tech agent and computer whizz of the team. It's nice to meet you" They shook hands.

"I'm Ainsley Forrester, I'd say I'm the technical agent of my team as well though we haven't done a mission yet" Ainsley told Tom.

"My skills were noticed by MI9. I was hacking into the NASA system to reprogram the Mars Rover to write out Tom on Mars when I was arrested by agents and brought here" Tom recalled the eventful day that changed his life.

"Wow, you managed to hack into NASA. Their systems are so complex, I can't hack them but I nearly did once. I got a phone call from a senior agent called..Stella? She asked me to come to a meeting and I was asked to join and I agreed so I'm here now" Ainsley said.

"That sounds a lot easier than my arrest! That was Stella Knight wasn't it?" Tom asked. Ainsley nodded. "She's the Chief Agent of MI9 and..." Tom leant in. "Frank's girlfriend"

"No way! Frank's girlfriend!" Ainsley whispered, silently laughing. "Seriously?"

"It's true! They got together again just before we got promoted, though I think they've been together before" Tom whispered.

- With the Girls -

"Hi! I'm Aneisha Jones, the master of disguise in the team"

"I'm Ashleigh Bliss and I'd say I'm the master of disguise in my team. I love disguises and fashion as well!"

"I'm Danielle Faye and I'm a field agent and I'm a black belt in martial arts"

"Dan's great at fighting and he's a-" Aneisha started.

"Excuse me!" Keri interjected.

"Oh and Keri is a good fighter too" Aneisha added.

"Well I'm Lucy London-Knight. I'm a field agent and I can do parkour plus I'm a black belt in karate"

"Wait... Are you Stella and Frank's daughter?" Aneisha curiously asks.

"Stella Knight and Frank London?" Aneisha nods. "Yeah they're my parents" Lucy adds.

"That is so cool!" Keri pipes in.

"It can be annoying, sometimes they're away on missions for days and I don't see them all the time and they come home from work late on most days" Lucy sighs.

"Last but not least, I'm Keri Summers. I'm a field agent and an experienced combat master. I also learn really quickly"

"He" Aneisha pointed to Dan "is Daniel Morgan, or Dan for short. He is a field agent and is an experienced parkour and combat master as well. He has a short temper though so try and not to wind him up"

"So how are you finding the spy life?" Keri asked.

"It's really good but it's different because you have to keep it a secret from everyone" Ashleigh said.

"Alright teams! Let's go. Ainsley and Tom, you're on comms. The rest of you are out in the field. Now here's your gadgets" Frank hands them their communicators, spypods and some memory sticks to download information plus their proximity detectors.

"Oh it's the thingies! We haven't had these for ages!" Keri squeals.

"Thingies?" Danielle asks with a confused face.

"Oh these are our proximity detectors which beep when someone's nearby but we call them thingies to make it easier" Aneisha tells the others.

"I'll send the location to your spypods" Tom says and the teams leave in the lift, ready to start their new mission.

**And I'm going to leave it here. The mission will be in the next chapter. Did you like my surprise? Especially you Ains, Dani and Ash! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Till The Next Chapter! Love y'all! Lucy Xxx**


	3. All's Not What It Seems!

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter of 'New Team'. **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**P.S - Please read my note at the bottom as that is going to explain some events after this. **

**P.P.S - Please review and I do not own M.I High (unfortunately!) I just own anything you don't recognise and my OC's! :) **

* * *

The team got to the KORPS warehouse in an MI9 van. They got out and the van drove off quickly.

"Right let's split up into pairs" Dan announced. Everyone nodded at the sound of that idea. "Me and Lucy"

"I'll go with Ash" Keri said. They both high-five each other.

"And I'll take Dani!" Aneisha says happily.

"Right let's go. We'll report to each other when we can" Dan said. The teams split into three pairs and enter the warehouse at different entrances.

~ Aneisha and Dani ~

"This is creepy, I have a feeling something will go wrong" Dani said. They had entered the warehouse and were now sneaking about, checking each room they passed for any evidence of KORPS plans or any information left behind.

"Usually my instincts are right, and I feel that something is wrong here too Dani" Aneisha cautiously said.

"So what's your skill? I love disguises!" Aneisha exclaimed. She scanned a door with her spypod which told her that the room was clear so she and Dani entered.

"Well I think I'm a bit of Ash and Lucy, I like a good disguise and I'm up for a fight any time"

"We'll get along just fine then!" Aneisha laughed quietly, scanning yet another room.

~ Dan and Lucy ~

"So, I heard that you're Frank and Stella's daughter. Cool!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah it can be sometimes. The good side is all the lessons that I got in karate when I was younger" Lucy whispered to Dan. Dan had turned the comms off for both him and Lucy for a couple of minutes so they could chat privately without anyone else hearing.

"You do karate? What belt are you?" Dan curiously asked.

"I'm a black belt, first dan and I'm currently aiming for my second dan and I have a competition in a few weeks time" Lucy told Dan.

"Cool! I also do karate too as well as parkour and I've got a brown belt! I do some combat as well"

"That sounds good! You'll have to teach me some parkour moves"

"Sure!" Dan grinned flipping back on the comms for him and Lucy. He was starting to like Lucy, she wasn't so bad after all.

~ Keri and Ash ~

"Have you got the new Prada bag?" Keri asked Ash as she tipped out boxes, looking for clues and evidence.

"Oh I just got it! I love it" Ash silently squealed. "I also bought these red high heels the other day, I love them! I'll have to show you them later!"

"Yes! High heels are my favourite!" Keri jumped up and down happily. "I wish we got them with our spy outfits"

"Totally then we'd be _so _in fashion!" Ash laughed. There was a sudden crash that came from the corridor near them. Both girls froze at the sudden sound. Then Keri and Ash's 'thingies' started beeping and they checked the screen to see a cluster of dots in a room near them.

"Guyssss" Keri spoke. "Are you near us?"

_"No, me and Lucy are on the other side of the building, why?"_

_"Well me and Aneisha are on the floor above you, what's the problem?"_

_"Is someone else here, cause Dan and I aren't picking anything up... yet"_

"Our..." Ash waved her hands about. "thingies have just gone off, there's about... _fifteen _people just down the corridor near us!?"

"What Ash is saying guys" Keri began. "_We're not alone. This factory isn't deserted at all... KORPS are back to finish what they begun... Here!"_

* * *

**And I'm going to end it there! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if there wasn't much action, I wanted to dig a bit deeper into my OC's personalities but there's a nice cliffhanger that I've left you! (Hope you enjoyed that Ains, Dani and Ash! X)**

**Now I have lots of presentations, essays and tests, some of them are end of year tests for me which I need to do well in to be in top set classes next year and hopefully do National 5, so I will be busy juggling homework, revision, swimming, my life and FF/IG/Twitter at the same time which is just not possible.**

**So I unfortunately have to say, this is the last you'll hear from me on here and any of my stories until halfway ish through June and if not, a bit later! But I should be back about a week and a bit into June with some chapters, so don't fret! I'll be back!**

**I have a BIG trip to London at the start of June (WHICH IM SOOOOO LOOKING FORWARD TO!) so I'll probably be inactive for a few days with reading stories and reviewing them, being on Twitter and IG too.**

**Wishing you a good May/June! :)**

**Till the next time,**

**Lucy Xxx**

**(****_I'll be back!)_**


End file.
